


I'm right here.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hugs, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: I’m always gonna be right where you need me to be, Mandy.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	I'm right here.

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of written as a companion piece for 'I'm Here' but also written from a request I got in the comments. I really hope it's half decent at least. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Mandy wiped away a few more tears, her eyes now sore and red, and throat dry from all the crying she’d done. 

She didn’t cry often. And certainly not here on base. If she was going to get emotional, she did it at home, in her apartment, in her shower where no one could hear her.

Missions went wrong, and she knew she couldn’t save everyone, but this one was different, this hit close to home. A family had been executed only hours after she told a mother she would bring her family back safe. 

Bad intel, wrong buildings, poor signal, Mandy not being at the top of her game - all of it led to the deaths of innocent American lives. All of it led to her sitting in her tiny office, tears streaming down her face as she questioned her future. Was she worthy of this job? Was she worthy of anything after how badly the mission went?

Would she be trusted by her boss? The agency? Bravo? Would Jason trust her again? Would she trust herself again?

Taking a deep breath, she tried to wipe more tears away, but it was useless, they were still flowing. She had long passed the point of using the excuse of getting something in her eye, or wiping off her make-up, now you could fully see that Mandy had been sat feeling sorry for herself. 

She cursed inwardly when she heard a knock at the door, doing her best to take some deep breaths, hoping her voice would at least sound normal when she shouted ‘come in.’ 

The moment Jason walked through the door she felt her stomach tense up. He had always been able to see right through her lies, much like she could see straight through his. Something she once loved, but at this moment, absolutely hated. 

She heard the door click as he pushed it closed but didn’t speak. 

He sighed, running a hand down his face and Mandy wondered how it would be this time. Would they simply be colleagues at this moment, or would they be lovers like they were outside of the base? She had no way of knowing without making eye contact, and right now, she couldn’t bring herself to do it.

Knowing the moment she did, she’d see the look on his face, the one that she had seen hours ago, when he got back to the plane, when he told her the fate of those she was supposed to save.

Mandy heard him take a step closer, then felt his hand rest on her shoulder. It took her a few moments, but she finally turned to look at him.

Lover. Boyfriend. Partner. Whatever they wanted to call it. He wasn’t there as a colleague, as bravo one, he was there as Jason, her boyfriend.

“Hey.” He said gently, offering his hand to help her stand from her chair.

Mandy took it, standing up slowly, using her free hand to wipe away a few more stray tests. 

Once they were stood face to face, he gave her a small smile.

“You did everything you could, Mandy.” The way he said her name made her throat tighten with unshed tears and emotion.

She shook her head though; she couldn’t form a sentence or even a word. 

Jason sighed again but it was a sigh of hurt, pulling her into a hug, holding her tight and kissing her hair. Not usually what they did around base, but everything she needed. 

“You’re allowed to cry, Mandy. You’re allowed to be upset. You did everything you could, and despite your feelings, you need to know that.” 

Mandy held onto him a little tighter, not having the words to start any kind of conversation.

“Let’s go home, you can rest, try and get some sleep before tackling any paperwork.” 

“I need to get it done,” Mandy tried, voice scratchy and weak. 

Jason shook his head, “Well, I am pulling rank - we are going home, we are going to get takeout pizza, and then we are going to spend the night on the couch watching all those awful tv shows that are on Freeview and tomorrow, you can do the paperwork,” he waited until she lifted her head before he continued, “for a mission, that may have failed, but wasn’t your fault, Mandy.” 

Mandy nodded, but only a little, “But, you can’t pull rank, I’m not a Navy Seal.” 

Jason gave her a look before shrugging, “Okay, I’m not pulling rank. I’ll use the boyfriend card, then. Whatever you want to call it, I am not letting you sit here and beat yourself up.” 

“I can think of so many times you’ve,” Jason shook his head, pulling her into another hug to stop her from talking - he knew all this was rich coming from him. 

“Truth be told, it breaks my heart to see you like this, Mandy.” 

Mandy pulled away again, fresh tears threatening to fall. 

“No matter what, Miss Ellis,” Mandy smiled a little at the use of her formal name. “I am right here and will always be right here.” 

“People died, Jason, I should have been better,” There was a beat of silence, “No one is going to trust me after that.” 

“I still trust you.” Jason was quick to tell her. 

Mandy shook her head. “Do you? Jason, I told that mother, that poor woman,” She couldn’t finish the sentence. 

“Hey, look at me,” Jason, raised his hand, putting it under her chin, gently forcing her to look at him, “This isn’t all on you, Mandy.”

“Then why does it feel like it is, Jason?” 

“Because, you are a good, honourable person,” He waited only a moment, before kissing her forehead, then looking at her again, “Let's go home, you need some rest, you need to be someplace calm.” 

Mandy didn’t know what else to say. She grabbed her jacket and her bag, wiping away from more tears before she gave Jason the nod, letting him know she was ready. 

“Hey,” He got her attention before she could move. “I’m always gonna be right where you need me to be, Mandy, because I love you.” 

Mandy smiled a little, “I love you too, Jason.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts, how are we feeling about the more romantic feels in these pieces? I do have another request I am working on, so keep an eye out for that! Ideas are always welcome!


End file.
